rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LeoMyDears/RS RP Interviews: Katrina Lansing!
*The Interviewer sips his tea, offering a cup to Katrina as he smiles kindly.* Welcome my dears, to the RS RP Interviews! This week's interviewee is Her Former Highness Katrina Lansing! I hope I got that right, my dear? *Katrina takes her cup politely but does not sip. Instead, she gives the Interviewer a kind smile, a motherly smile, and nods.* Close enough, darling. *The Interviewer grins, crossing one leg over his other as he taps his chin.* So, my dear, let's get straight to the question everyone has been /dying/- *He chuckles at his own joke before carrying on.* -to hear! How did you die? *Katrina gives her own soft chuckle, though her smile fades a bit.* Call it old age, if you like. Old age in body, but not in years. I suppose living was just too much for my body to handle, in the end. *The Interviewer holds a hand to his mouth, nodding solemnly.* But I understand you were actually rather young, yes? Much younger than I would have liked to be, yes. Not so young that I had not lived a full life, though. Oho, well anywho, don't drop any parts around this carpet now, aha! *The Interviewer chuckles once more, sipping his tea before placing it back on the table, an evident grin plastered onto his face.* *Polite as always, Katrina wears a smile. It isn't as kind as the original, but she wears it still.* "I'll do my best." *The Interviewer moves on with the next question, writing incredibly fast into his notebook.* So, moving back into your earlier days, I'm told you were a physician? What motivated you to become a physician? Details, Kat! '' My mother and father were physicians of a kind. They passed early in life as well, but I studied all I could of their notes and dedicated myself to the same life. Helping people, healing them, is such rewarding work.'' And I understand you went straight from being a physician to being a Queen, or course! Tell us more! Well, after the Worshipers left Misthalin, the people needed guidance. The Kingdom needed healing. Who better than a physician, yes? I stepped up, under the impression that others, members of the rebellion against the Worshipers, would be stepping up as well. And did they? Misthalin was quite shaken after the tyrannical rule of the Worshippers... *The Interviewer shudders, utterly repulsed at the thought of the Worshippers.* Mm. I stood alone for a while. Still, the people handled themselves very well and the Kingdom found its feet again. ' Just a few more questions Kat. Your children... They weren't all fully related, hm?' *He smirks, leaning back in his chair comfortably.* Aha, I expected that would come up sooner or later. No, my children don't all have the same fathers. I had children with three different men. Were you... Married at all, to any of them? '' Oh, of course. Two of them were husbands, in fact. My eldest, Caden...his father and I were meant to marry, but it did not happen.'' *Katrina's smile fades completely and she looks down into her teacup.* ' I'm sorry to hear that. If you wouldn't mind, we have some reader's questions for you, m'dear.' ' *The Interviewer produces a stack of envelopes, going to open the first one.*' '' Oh? By all means.'' ' First question, by a Mrs. Ivana Livey, the y is silent. She asks 'How do you keep your skin so soft?'. How, Your Highness?!' '' What an...interesting question. I suppose an ointment of aloe, mint and rosemary.'' *Katrina looks taken back by the odd question.* ' A Mr. John O'Halley from Lumbridge asks 'My daughter wants to run off with the butcher's son, but I won't have it! What should I do, Your Highness?'' *The Interviewer leans forward, interested in the Queen's answer.* *Katrina arches a brow.* Uhh. Young love isn't something we as parents can control. The harder you push, the more your daughter will rebel. Sit her down and talk to her, tell her why you don't want her running away with this boy, and remind her that you only want what's best for her. Then have faith in her to make the right choice. ' Well, most of these other letters are just hollow ransom notes, so we'll leave it at that! This has been RS RP Interviews with the Former Queen Katrina Lansing, signing out!' *The Interviewer chuckles, closing his notebook.* Category:Blog posts